BROUGHT TOGETHER BY ROCK
by GeRM99
Summary: Fionna is bored and lonely one night... nothing a little RocknRoll cant't fix. FIRST STORY! REVIEW THE SHIT OUT OF IT! HOPE YOU LIKE IT. RATED M For drinking and drug use.
1. Chapter 1

EVERYTIME I THROW IN A SONG YOU SHOULD OPEN UP A YOUTUBE PAGE AND LOOK UP SAID SONG AND LISTEN TO IT WHILE YOU READ FOR A COOLER STORY EXPERIENCE (I WILL ALWAYS LIST THE SONG NAME AND ARTITST) CHAPTER ONE : We see Fionna walking the psychedelic fields of Aaa one lovely night. Awesome to us maybe, but she was bored as bored can be. Cake was suppose to be showing her how to use that strange V shaped thing they found earlier while out adventuring, but she was out with Lord M agian. "What'd she say that thing was called agian?" Fionna tried to remember as she continued to wander under the silver moon. She had certainly never seen one of these things before in her life, but it looked like pure art to her, she knew she had to bring it home. V shaped body, long neck, and this top part that looked like demon horns. "Kinda evil looking... Cool". But the part that interested her the most were the strings. Attached from bottom to top... So Gorgeous. "A Guitar!" She remembered rather loudly. "HUH?! WHAT?! Are You Selling One?! I'll Give You Millions For It !" Some Guy who looked like he was from the troll kingdom overheard Fionna's outburst and was now hounding her for this Guitar she spoke loudly about. "What? NO! Buzz Off! Its Not For Sell!" Fionna Shoved the sranger off her, he slamed hard on the grassy floor. "Alright Alright Geez!" the troll whimpered and retreated into a pretty crowded tavern "Woah" Fionna said barley noticing her surroundings. just one tavern in the middle of Aaa's many fields "I must of walked pretty far." she eyed the place for a minute and realized how thristy she was. "Hope they have good drinks" she said as she made her way to the Tavern. EndC1


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

Fionna walked inside the tavern and instantly got close lined by the stench of Booze and Marijuana. She immediately coverd her nose with her hands as the smell took a heavy tull for a minute. She walked deeper into the crowded room the smell growing more and more heavy, but Fionna had taken a strange liking into the wicked fumes and didt mind them much anymore. She finally made it to the middle of the room where people seemed to be getting their "refreshments". Fionna went up to one of the countertops "Can I have some soda please?!" She yelled over the crowd's chatter. the bartender gave her a confused look for a second and laughed "Riiiiiight a soda! You got me for a bit lady! Coming right up!" Fionna had no idea what he was laughing about but just nodded. Sitting ona stool, waiting for her order Fionna scans past the sea of Candy People and notices a stage with drums and a mic. "Hey Mam?! One "Soda" hahaha!" The bartender returned still laughing. "Thanks" Fionna responded "Is there gonna be some sort of Entertainment here tonight?" She asked the funny bartender "oh yeah, we got an actual ROCK BAND playing tonight! Aaa has never actually seen live rock music since the mushroom war wiped out all the Bands... Not to mention all the guitars." Fionna gasped, There was that word agian...Guitar... "uhh, those things you mentioned. Are they extinct or somthing?" Fionna asked. "What? Guitars? Oh sure long gone after the War. But thats why were having this great show tonight! The leader of the band playing tonight uhhhhh what's his name ? Marshall something? Anyways he actually owns a Guitar and formed Aaa's actual first Rock Band!" The bartender shouted. "wow" was all Fionna could get out after she heard the epic story. "Yeah, well I gotta get back to work, nice talking to ya darlin'. Oh, and enjoy the "soda" " the bartender laughed pointing to her drink. "Oh" Fionna said remembering the dark beverage in front of her. She grabbed the mug and sipped followed by the most bitter face she's ever made. "He served me Beer! Hah, should of known what all the laughing was about" Fionna was not the biggest fan of the drink, but she was very thirsty. So she took another sip and another, each swig the taste getting more and more better. Fionna finished her drink ina quick pase and was no longer thirsty, she was also way more relaxed and laid back. It was pretty late but she didt wanna go home yet, even if she did she would be alone because cake was gonna spend the night at Mono's place. that's when she realized without cake shes pretty lonely. All of a sudden she wished she had someone like cake did. Someone to just hang with and adventure with. but she didt. Not liking the harsh truth Fionna orders another "soda". End chap2


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:

Fionna was finishing her 3rd drink when a voice came on over the speakers loud and clear. " Hello Candy ladies and gents The Tavern would like to present to you right now, please welcome... MARSHALL LEE AND THE VICIOUS 3!. The whole room went completely NUTS. Fionna covered both her ears and looked at the stage, 3 candy people walked out, followed by a pale boy holding the thing Fionna came to know as a Guitar. Fionna couldn't help but stare at the boy, she looked at him then his guitar. She looked at the shape of his guitar, it was red with a black plate on the side and the top part said "GIBSON" . "Whats a Gib-son?" Fionna thought, but was snaped out of it by a voice. " Hello! I'm Marshall Lee and these are the Vicious 3!" The room once agian went NUTS causing Fionna to sheild her ears agian. "This First One is an old song from before the Mushroom War. Its called... Hello, I Love You" The pale boy announced. (HELLO, I LOVE YOU - THE DOORS) Fionna couldn't help but swoon at the boy saying the name of the tune. All of a sudden a Quick Drum roll was heard...followed by the sound of the band blasting a catchy chopped guitar riff. The crowd roared and the whole place started dancing. Fionna, who was still in the middle of the room rushed to the stage. She started shoving and shoving bodies and finally she shoved one more and found her self at the feet of the pale boy who started singing. "Hello, I Love You Won't You Tell Me Your Name?

Hello, I Love You Let Me Jump In Your Game." All the females in the room started screaming in a horrible Orchestra at the sound of the Boy's voice. It annoyed the hell out of Fionna and she felt a little jealous that all the girls wanted the boy."Stupid Chicks" Fionna said but its not like anyone heard her over the pretty awesome performance happening in front of her. " She's Walking Down The Street Blind To Every Eye She Meets.

Do You Think You'll Be The Guy To Make The Queen Of The Angles Sigh?" He continued to sing and Fionna was loving every second of it. Marshall Lee then looked down at the front row and at his feet, and thier eyes met for the first time. his eyes shot open and he blushed a bit at the beauty of the girl with the bunny hat. So much that he almost stopped playing but he regained his thoughts and smirked directly at Fionna and continued to sing the song without taking his eyes off her. "Hello, I Love You Won't You Tell Me Your Name?

Hello, I Love You Let Me Jump In Your Game" Fionna noticed the boy was staring right at her Singing these words. She pretty much blushed her damn face off. Hours went by and Fionna did't move one bit from her spot. Song after song she was at the boy's feet listening to all the words he sang and watching him play his guitar. She pretty much had the best seat in the house. The show had ended and most of the people were leavening but the place was still kicking. Fionna was sitting at the bar thinking about the boy she watched for hours... He wouldn't leave her mind.. she looked at the clock, it was barley about to be Midnight. Fionna sighed "Man, I don't wanna go home yet" ... "Maybe you dont have to" said a voice all of a sudden from behind her. Fionna was not in the mood for nosey people so she turned around shouting "Ahh Mind Your Own! ..." It was the pale boy. "...Business.." Fionna said finishing her previous sentence, followed by a blush. "hah, woah woah I come in peace!" The boy said holding his hands up in defense. "I just wanted to come say hey. I saw you in the front row tonight, you were my biggest fan out there! Hah. I'm Marshall Lee" Endchap 3


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4:

"Oh glob, I'm so sorry" said Fionna shocked and nervous that the boy was talking to her "Ahh hey don't sweat it, I just wanted to come introduce myself to my fan of the night. You never left my side" chuckled Marshall. "umm.. I..uhh.." Fionna couldn't gather the words to speak to him, its like she was having war on deciding weather to speak, or run like hell. "well... Yeah your a really good singer" she managed to say. "Hey thanks, I did't know I could sing as well as people say untill I tried it. But It was always about the Riffing and the Solos for me!" All of a sudden flames appeared from the floor as Marshall put his hand over it. Fionna covered her eyes from the simi-bright from out of the flames appeared the same guitar Marshall used earlier in the show, the one with the funny name on top of it. "That's why I restored one of these" Said Marshall proudly holding his blood red Gibson Les Paul. "Woooooooooaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh" Fionna practically drooled over the mythical instrument. "Its soooooo gorgeous!" exclaimed Fionna. "Hahah, Ya thanks. Skarlet hasn't let me down yet and she never will" Marshall Kissed the top of the guitar where the little "GIBSON" symbol was. Fionna couldn't help but blush at his actions. "Gib-son?" Fionna sort of whispered to herself but Marshall heard her anyways. "Its pronounced "Gibson" Bunny" Marshall chuckled. "Ohhh, thanks I couldn't pronounce it earlier because the one I have has the exact same "GIBSON" symbol on the top and -" "You Own A Guitar!?" Marshall almost yelled. "what? Oh yeah I found a V shaped one in the morning" responded Fionna. Marshall put on the most dumbfounded face ever. " a V shaped?! You Own A Flying ?! ... Dude, Wanna go get your guitar and jam at my place? my band already left so i'm all alone for the rest of the night" Fionna did't even know how to respond. The leader of Aaa's first actual Rock Band wants to hang out with her. She looked over at the clock, 12:30... The night was young, she was so outta there. "Alright" Fionna finally answered. Marshall smirked and grabbed her hand "Let's get outta here". The two made it outside of the Tavern back into the cool dark night. " Glob, its soooo nice to get fresh air after being in that stuffy room" sighed Fionna. "Yeah, gets real hot in there, not to mention all the smoke" chuckled Marshall. "So where do you live huh? Which way?" Asked Marshall looking around. "That way...East" said Fionna Pointing towards the direction of the tree fort. "Sweet!" exclaimed Marshall. "hehe Yeah, guess we have a long way to walk" said Fionna shyly. Marshall's ears jumped at the word "walk". Fionna noticed his ears each had a pointed tip... "Come Here" Marshall said in his low voice, holding out his arms to Fionna. She Blushed and looked at him for a minute. She then walked over to Marshall and he proceeded to put his arms around her and he embraced her tightly. Their faces were really close together. Fionna looked into his deep black eyes and felt something she's never felt before. "Marshall what are you? - " "Hold on Tight" He Cut her off and Marshall Kicked Off The Floor And Into The Night Sky. Fionna was amazed, she screamed of the thrill of souring through the air. The wind was blowing through her hair and the Moon never looked so big and bright. Fionna turned to Marshall who was smirking at her. "I knew it! you're a vampire." Fionna said "Guilty as charged, were not all blood suckers though. I eat shades of red, its a pretty sweet gig" Marshall said focusing on the flying. "i'm glad I don't have to kick your butt then!" Said Fionna. "hey hey now! thems is fightin' words!" marshall shouted. They both laughed but then Marshall leaned his face towards hers, Fionna blushed from how close he was. "Any time any place My little Bunny" Marshall said in a low voice Fionna blushed hard and turned away, Marshall laughs. The two flew in silence for a bit... "Wow, you walked far... Like really far!" Said Marshall . "yeah I know I was really really globing bored and just went walking... That and I was all alone cause my sister cake is gonna be spending the night at her boyfriends house." Said Fionna slightly frowning. "Well hey, your not alone anymore" Marshall said looking stright into her eyes. Fionna blushed too hard thank glob it was dark as hell. "Were almost there" said Fionna finally seeing the tree fort. The duo finally land and they admire the place Fionna called home. " Nice Digs" said Marshall amazed at the structure. "Thank you, wait here ok?" Fionna went and got her Guitar and went back out to Marshall and they were back up in the air in no time. The two flew in silence again for a bit... Untill Marshall started singing (PLANET CARAVAN - BLACK SABBATH) " We Sail... Through Endless Skies... Stars Shine Like Eyes... The Black Night Sighs... The Moon... In Silver Trees... Falls Down In Tears... Light Of The Night. The Earth... A Purple Blaze... Of Saphire Haze... In Orbital Ways. While Down... Below The Trees... Bathed In Cool Breeze... Silver Starlight... Breaks Dawn From Night. And So... We Pass On By... The Crimson Eye... Of Great God Mars... As We Travel... The Universe..." Fionna only stared in amazement with a full blush on her face. She couldn't belive that acappella performance. She fell in love with his voice. "Oh my glob.. Marshall. that was beautiful" Marshall smirked and looked at Fionna. "Thanks bunny, its one of my favorite songs. Its about traveling all of the universe with the person you love... Its by one of the best pre-mushroom war bands ever i'll show you em' when we get to my place... Which should be riiiiiiiiight... now" Fionna was to caught up in what Marshall was saying that she did't notice they'd landed. Marshall's house was in a wide cave, it was very very dark. Made sense him being a vampire and all. "Home sweet home" said Marshall as Fionna removed herself from his embrace which she now kinda missed. they stared at Marshall's lair for a second. "Nice Diggs" Fionna said this time repeating Marshall's words."Hey! Dont steal my lines!" Marshall nudged Fionna, they both laughed. "Come on, lets get inside I bet your cold" said Marshall, Fionna only blushed and nodded. End chap4


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5:

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

Marshall opened the door to his humble abode. "After You m'lady" said Marshall bowing. Fionna just giggled and walked into the Vampire's home. It was really nice and organized for a boy but there were ALL SORTS of posters hung around the place. She walked more inside leaning her guitar against the wall. Marshall closes the door. Fionna looked around, she saw words like "Black Sabbath, Pink Floyd, Led Zeppelin, The Who, Cream, Slayer," ... "What do all these words mean?" Asked Fionna. "Those my sweet Human, are or should I say WERE only some of THEE BEST names in RocknRoll" responded Marshall looking around the room giving Fionna the rocknrock devil horns. Fionna continued to walked around Marshall's house while he went to his kitchen. she decided to sit on his living room couch, there she saw a box with speakers on its face next to her. Followed by a stack of multi colored covers and strange looking disks in a bin under the device. Fionna then looked at Marshall's coffee table in front of her and saw this strange frosted glass tube with a tiny bowl shaped piece sticking out of the bottom. It smelt kinda funny. Marshall then floated out with a bowl of strawberries, and a cardboard packet with 6 bottles sticking out. He floats down on the couch next to Fionna and put the objects on the table next to the frosted tube. "Want a beer?" Marshall smirked and asked Fionna. "how old are you ?" Fionna asked. " I was turned at age 19, what are you the cops?" Teased Marshall. "Hey! , i'm 19 to you know! And I drank one of those back at The Tavern! 3 in fact!" Shouted Fionna defensively. "Sounds like a "yes" " chuckled Marshall, he got a bottle opener and cracked open the drink. He then held out the bottle to Fionna waiting for her to take it. Fionna stared at the bottle, it was dark and the label said "NEW CASTLE" . Fionna took it out of the vampire's hands. "yeah this is some stuff from before the Mushroom War, one of my demon buddies restored a bunch of it and gave me some 6 packs as a joke" said Marshall cracking another bottle open. He looked at fionna. "Cheers!" Marshall shouted and held his bottle towards Fionna who clinked her bottle aginst Marshall's. Marshall took a fancy sip, but Fionna took a giant swig and nearly drank the whole bottle. It tasted really good this time, not bitter like back at the tavern. "Woah, you pretty much downed that whole thing!" Said a shocked Marshall. "uhhh haha I was thirsty" said a relaxed Fionna. "Right behind you" said Marshall as he knocked back his first bottle. "Touche" said Fionna, they both laughed. "here have another" said Marshall handing Fionna another open bottle while cracking another one open for himself. "Cheers!" they Both Said loudly in unison. they clinked their bottles and chugged down the the dark liquid like it was water. "wow, this is actually really good!" said Fionna as she let out a small burp. she covered her mouth in embarrassment as she looked at Marshall. "haha, hey don't sweat it bunny i can top that!" laughed Marshall then outta no where he let out thee longest and loudest burp Fionna had ever heard. when he was done they both just bursted out laughing. "Hey, there's only 2 left" said Marshall looking at the cardboard packet. "i'll race yoooou" challenged Fionna. "Oh, i'm sorry, but i think my super awesome vampire hearing is off, Did i just here a challenge?" teased Marshall. "your ears do not deceive you Marshy" Fionna teased back. "Oh Hell NO! what'd you just call me?! open those bottles baby! your about to get Massacred!" shouted a confident Marshall. "Bring It Fang Boy!" shot back Fionna loudly. Marshall Cracked both the bottles open and handed one to Fionna. " 123 GO!" Marshall said quickly giving him a couple seconds lead as the fast counting caught Fionna of guard but she wasent about to give up that easily. she lifted her bottle upwards and drank like the wind managing to catch up with Marshall. Then they both shot out their bottles at the same time and flipped them upside down to see who would spill the losing drop... Nothing came out of either bottle. "Well then.. looks like were equally matched forces babe, but i tip my hat to you." said a now pretty buzzed Marshall. "Your not so bad yourself" responded an also pretty buzzed Fionna. "Hey, so let me see that guitar of yours" said Marshall. "oh ya" remembered Fionna. She got up and handed him her guitar. " Man... Holy Fuck man... A fucking Gibson Flying V!" Said a very happy Marshall. "a flying v?" Questioned Fionna. "hell yeah! used by Kirk Hammet, Albert king!, Jay Reatard! ... man you found yourself a diamond that's for DAMN sure" Responded Marshall as he stared deeper at the ancient instrument . "I haven't seen one of these in decades..." Marshall sort of whispered but Fionna heard him."Is it true the mushroom war wiped Out all the guitars in the world?" the bartender told me the story" said Fionna scooting closer to Marshall. "yeah, it did ... No one saw or used a guitar for YEARS... till I restored the only one in existence that is... Or so I thought" said Marshall looking back at the black and white flying V. "you said you found it?" Asked Marshall. "yeah, it was just laying there in a field I came across while adventuring. Looked like it'd been there forever." Responded Fionna. "amazing...haha, we own the only guitars in existence" said Marshall. Fionna smiled, pretty amazed of the fact herself. "Now how about that jam session?" Asked Marshall. Fionna blushed and straped on her Flying V "Ready when you Are!" exclaimed Fionna. Marshall then brought out 2 amps from the other room. "Woaaaaah, what are those?" asked Fionna. "These are amps bunny...LINE 6 amps! you need these to play electric guitars, like ours.. you'll see" responded Marshall while plugging both the amps into the outlet on the wall. he then got out 2 wires and plugged one to Fionna's guitar then to one of the amps , he did the same to his guitar. "ok" said Marshall as he turned on both Amps and made his way behind Fionna. Marshall then held Fionna's left hand and positioned it over the fret board of her guitar, she blushes a bit at the contact "Put your fingers riiiiiight... here. ok now hit the strings with your other hand!" Marshall backed away and waited... Fionna looked at Marshall then her guitar... she raised her right hand up high over her head and dropped it downwards against the strings, all of a sudden the most KILLER E Power Chord BLASTED out of Fionna's amp. Fionna Quickly looked at her amp then Marshall with the biggest smile ever. "I DID IT! I DID IT!" Shouted a very happy Fionna. "Fuck Yeah! Now Were Rocking!" Said Marshall fist bumping Fionna. (11 minutes later) "and then you just slide from the 2nd and 3rd frets to 5 and 7, and end it on a D chord got it?" asked Marshall. "Oh Yeah! lets do this thing!" shouted Fionna holding her guitar waiting for her and Marshall to play thier first song together. he had thought her all the guitar parts so he was gonna let her do all the guitar work while he hopped on keyboards. "Remember your verses?" asked Marshall. "yes dude yes! lets play the darn thing!" said an anxious Fionna. "haha, alright lets do it!" Responded Marshall walking over to his Keyboard. Marshall sat down turned it on then pressed a button starting a steady drum beat. "Ready?" asked Marshall. Fionna nodded. "Alright... 1 - 2 - 3 - 4" (TO BINGE - THE GORILLAZ) Fionna started the song With a sweet slide and continued with the main riff while Marshall complemented her guitar with single organ notes with his right hand, he also played the bass line with his left. "Ahh ahh ahh...ahh ahh...Ahh Ahhhhhhhhhh" Fionna started to vocalize while Marshall went into a short Hypnotic piano melody. "Waiting by the mailbox.. And by the train..." Fionna started to sing. "Passing by the hills till i hear the name... i'm looking for a saw to cut the chains in half and all i want is someone to rely on as.. thunder comes a rollin' down, someone to rely on as lighting comes staring in agian." Marshall couldn't believe the beautiful voice she had. " I Wait To Be Forgiven... Maybe I Never Will." Started Marshall. "My Star Has Left Me.. To Take The Bitter Pill... That Shattered Feeling Well The Cause Of It's A Lesson Learned... Just Don't Know If I Can Roll Into The Sea Again... Just Don't Know If I Could Do It All Again She Says It's True" Finished Marshall as he went into a melody of single notes while Fionna Jammed on the main riff. They both looked at each other at the same time, and smiled. both thinking the same thing "God! I Love Him" - "God! I Love Her" ... they both look away slightly blushing and started focusing on their instruments again. "Waiting in my room then i lock the door..." Fionna Continued into the next verse. "I watched the colored animals across the floor... and i'm looking from a distance and i'm listing to the whispers and ohhh it ain't the same when your.. fallin' outta feeling and your... rolling in and caught again..,. caugh ugh ugh aught agian" - " I'm Caught Again In The...Mystery." Started Marshall immediately. "Your By My Side... But Are You Still With Me? ... The Odds Are Somewhere Deeper And I'm Sorry That Your Feelin' It But I Just Have To Tell You That I.. Love You So Much These Days... Have To Tell You That I Love You So Much These Days It's True..." Finished Marshall not taking his eyes off Fionna for a second. Fionna Noticed this and just felt her heart skip a beat. "My Heart Is In Economy Due To This Atomy i'm just.. Rolling In And Caught Again." Sang Marshall. "Caugh ugh ugh aught again" They Sang Together, looking into each others eyes. "Caugh ugh ugh aught again" They sang again together. "Caugh ugh ugh aught again" Sang Fionna alone. "Caugh ugh ugh aught again!" sang Fionna Again while Marshall sang. "My Heart Is In Economy Due To This Anatomy i'm just.. Rolling In And Caught Again." "Caugh ugh ugh aught again!" they both sang together loudly one last time as they play the main riff one more time and then they hit one final note together, bringing the song to an end. as the final note echoed through out the house they looked in eachothers eyes and spoke at the same time " Your Amazing..." they both said in unison... 2 hours went by and Marshall showed Fionna all the basics. "you can write your own stuff now to! Every time your feeling something personal, something deep. Write a song about it, its what I do" said Marshall while taking off is blood red Les Paul Skarlet and putting her on her stand. "I can't wait to start! i hope you can help me write some stuff to though." Said an exited Fionna. She looked at the clock it was 3 o' clock in the morning and she didt feel at all tired. Marshall then made a motion for the weird frosted tube on his coffee table from earlier. He sat on his couch and took out a purple vile and opened it. A strong potent pine sent filled the air, it smelt really good to Fionna. She came over and joined Marshall on his couch. She then saw him take out a Green round leafy ball. He ripped it into smaller pieces and put it in the bowl shaped piece sticking out of the bottom of the frosted glass tube. "What is that stuff Marshall?" Asked a confused Fionna "What? never seen some of thee ol' Sweet Leaf before bunny?" Chuckled Marshall lighting a hempwick. "huh?" Asked a still very confused fionna. Meanwhile, Marshall took the lit wick and dabbed it over the freshly packed bowl and inhaled creating a bubbling sound through out the room. Fionna only watched him as he continued, Marshall then removed the bowl piece and cleard it, putting the bowl piece back in its place. a few seconds went by and then he exaled a cloud of milky white smoke. "Want a hit?" Marshall asked Fionna. she then realized it was marijuana. She knew what It was since Aaa allowed it by law but she had never tried it "uhhh sure" said Fionna. "Killer!" responded a half baked Marshall. He started to pack her a bowl and when he was done Marshall shot up with a loud "Oh!" which sorta startled Fionna. " Dude, before you hit this you gotta have some sexy backround music" said Marshall as he made his way towards that box with the speakers on its face. He then took out one of the covers from the bin under the box. The cover he chose was all pink and it said "DISRAELI GEARS" on it, marshall then took a weird flat disk from out of the cover and put it on the box, the disk all of sudden started to spin in slow steady circles. Marshall then dropped a small needle on top of the spinning disk (STRANGE BREW - CREAM) and a crackling noise came out of the speakers, followed by a loud drum roll then the band joined together to start the song. The guitar player preformed a short killer solo then he started singing "Straaaange brew... Killing whats inside of you" Fionna started to mini headbang while the singer continued "She's a witch of trouble an a electric blue, in her own mad mind shes in love with you...with you... Now what you gonna do? Straaaaange brew killing what's inside of you." Fionna was loving this rocknroll getting lost in the guitar and voice . "Hell yeah . This is a band from before the war called CREAM" said Marshall. "they sound so globing awesome!" responded Fionna. "alright, I belive you have some business to take care of?" Said Marshall pointing at the frosted tube. Fionna looked and giggled. " I don't really know what to do" responded Fionna. "hmmmm, come here... Sit on my lap. I'll walk you through it" Marshall said patting his lap. Fionna blushed at his words and picked up the frosted tube and sat in Marshall's lap like he said. Marshall then lit his hempwick on fire. "alright ima light the bowl on fire as im doing that, all I want you to do is just suck" Fionna simply nodded still listening to the rocking music and Marshall's smooth voice. Marshall then ran the lit wick over the packed bowl and Fionna started to inhale as told. Marshall waited till the chamber was filled with the sweet smoke and then removed the bowl piece allowing Fionna to successfully clear the glass contraption. She did't cough nearly as much as Marshall thought she was gonna. She actually took it really well for a first timer. Fionna then slowly exhaled the white milky smoke from her nose and mouth as she was still listening to the record Marshall had put on. the singer continued singing after an insane guitar solo. "on a boat in the middle of a rageing sea, she would make a scene piled on to me... Ignored... And wouldn't you be bored?... Straaaange brew. Killing whats inside of you" the singer sang one more time and the band stopped allowing the guitar player to play one last tiny solo before ending the song. "wow... That was amazing" said an amazed & stoned Fionna. " I know" responded Marshall packing another bowl . "just wait till the next song, its called Sunshine Of Your Love" Fionna loved the sound of that Tittle. she then thought of that word ... "love" she sighed under her breath. she wish she had it like cake did with lord m. Fionna was then snaped out of her thoughts by a wicked guitar riff followed by the band coming in starting a new slow beat song. Meanwhile, Marshall was in mid hit . He removed the bowl piece clearing the frosty bong. He exhaled the milky smoke and sighed. He loved this song. and he might just maybe... love the girl in the bunny hat next to him. He knew the words were about to start so he turned to Fionna and spoke her name... Fionna who was lost in the music heard Marshall speak... "Fionna" he said ina low voice. she turned to face the vampire. "yes Marshall?" ... Marshall stared into Fionna's beautiful electric blue eyes. "I dedicate this song to you". Fionna couldn't belive her ears. "but this is a love song!" Fionna thought, just then the singer started singing the lyrics... (SUNSHINE OF YOUR LOVE - CREAM) "It's getting near dark... When light close its tired eyes...I'll soon be with you my love... Give you my dawn surprise. I'll be with you darlin' soon! I'll be with you when the stars start falling!" Fionna couldn't belive what the lyrics were saying.. And Marshall dedicated this to her. Could he really feel this way? Marshall and Fionna were ina a deep trance. listening to the band as they continued playing the main riff into the chorus. "I've been waiting so long... To be where im going... In the Sunshine Of Your... Looooooove !" the two singers sang together in harmony. Fionna's heart skipped a beat at the beautiful chorus and its words and musical genius. Fionna could of sworn she felt Marshall holding her hand, so she blushed and held his to as the band countiued into the next verse " I'm with you my love...the lights shining through on yoooou... Yes I'm with you my love. Its a morning of just we two. I'll stay with you darlin' now! I'll stay with you till my seas are dried uuuuuuup!" Fionna's heart was racing and racing more and more with each word being sung. She then felt movement, so she opened her eyes and saw Marshall starring right into her eyes with a look of pure lust and want " I've been waiting so long... To be where I'm going..." The band went into the chorus agian. Fionna and Marshall continued to stare at the eachother with pure lust utill Marshall cupped Fionna's cheek with his hand and they both started to lean in. "In The Sunshine Of Your Loooooove!" the band sang in harmony as the couples lips Touched for the first time. And as if on cue, Mr. Eric Clapton started to play the most shredding solo. The ultimate solo for this new found love. End ...chap5...wait...**END?! **PM ME TO GIVE ME COOL IDEAS ON WHAT TO DO WITH THE STORY OR SOME SONGS YOU MAY WANT USED IF YOU WANT IT TO BE CONTINUED!


	6. LET THE WORLD TURN

Chap 6: ... "Fuck...I Love Her So Much" thought a Stoned and Buzzed Marshall as he made out with the girl in the bunny hat. "I don't even know her... Like AT FUCKING ALL! ... But she's so goddamn beautiful.. , she likes to have a drink or 2. She smoked with me... Not to mention she owns the second guitar in existence and hey... She can play it pretty damn well for only one lesson... She's defiantly not like any other chick ive hung with...fuck I sound like a spazz.. But she fucking... Rocks..." Marshall concluded mentally in his trance as he continued kissing the girl he had met..he was in total bliss.. Until suddenly he felt hands push him away... "I- I Don't Know You" said a Drunk and stoned Fionna. "I Barley met you and.. and I'm making out with you?!" She sort of shouted. Marshall was just shocked at the sudden change of emotion but responded quickly "Hey hey its ok there's nothing wrong with that! You're in safe arms and I-I think I might actuall-" ... "Oh what Love me?!" Fionna cut Marshall off. "I -I... Uh" Marshall couldn't say it... "You...You just gotta... Let The World Turn is all I'm saying" said Marshall kinda hesitant with his words bashing himself mentally for not saying how he felt right there and then. "I-I can't" said Fionna not knowing why she was refusing him.. Especially when this is the attention she's been wanting so bad ever since cake left yesterday afternoon. "Glob... I haven't even told you my name!" realized Fionna getting up and getting her green backpack. Marshall just sat there amazed at the fact. She was right. She never told him nor did he bother for her name. Marshall saw her making her way quickly to the door, he got up and stood in her way "Wait no!... What's your name?" Marshall asked looking deep in her eyes. "...Fionna" she responded... She then made a bolt for the door knob and flung the door open and ran off into the night. Marshall stayed in the same spot. "Fionna..." he said as he stood there, starring at the direction she took off in...He sighed.. "Don't leave me now." Marshall said silently to the girl that wasn't there. He slowly closed the door and walked over to his record player and took the needle off of the record and turned off the old music player. He turned to see Fionna's beautiful flying V ... "she left it!" Marshall gasped. He walked up to the instrument and plugged it in then sat down on his couch.. "Let The World Turn I said.." Laughed Marshall making fun of his own words as he strummed one single hypnotic chord. "let the world turn aroooooound" Marshall sang out loud in single harmony."That's pretty good...not a bad title either" said Marshall writing down the chords and tittle in his song book. He observed the killer V shaped guitar for a while.. And sighed " ...at least I have a reason to go back to her house" - end chap6


End file.
